


Simply Stardust

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Determination, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piracy, Proposals, Royalty, Stardust AU, Theivery, Transformation Magic, Witches, guess who his mom is, kailitzia is bg!, miscommunication as a plot device, non-graphic animal sacrifice, repliku is rikus dad, rikus a lil dumb but he got the spirit, traitors, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: No man can live forever, except he who posesses the heart of a star...Riku is just a lad, in love with a girl. A lad that seems to be unable to hear any time she tells him, as politely as one can, that she isn't interested in him, and is in fact in love with another girl. Riku makes a promise to find her a star for her birthday, but he doesn't know he isn't the only one seeking the star.Royalty, Piracy and Witchery abound...
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Soriku Big Bang 2020





	1. To Mother

**Author's Note:**

> SO!! This is my very first big bang and im nervous!! I did the best that I could!!
> 
> If you've seen the movie stardust that's what it's based on! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (My artist has their piece posted already! But if you're looking to wait to see it in the story i believe it'll be around chapter 5!)
> 
> I'm aiming to post a chapter every day! 
> 
> My artist's info is at the bottom!

_ No man can live forever, except he who possesses the heart of a star.  _

There was a wall in the middle of the Sea. Or at least it seemed it traversed the entirety of the sea. There was an island, and this island was Destiny. The Wall of Destiny some called it. Riku thought it was silly, really. Weird, yeah but who cares about what’s on the other side of that Wall, when all he needs is on  _ this  _ side of it? He has his home, his work, his father and the girl of his dreams. Even if she was playing hard to get, what more could he want? What could some weird sea wall be hiding that would enhance his life at all? 

Well maybe he could pay a liiitttllleee more attention at work, or he’d be on the quick track to getting fired. But what could he do, **_not_** pay attention to Kairi the moment he spotted her pretty red hair? It isn’t like she forced her way to the front, in actuality she tried to go unseen. But Riku couldn’t just let her _wait._ What kind of suitor would he be then?  


  
Not a good one! That’s for sure!

  
  
But- no that wasn’t important right now, what was important was he had flowers, and a pretty girl he had to present them to! 

“Riku don’t forget them!” His dad laughed as he handed over the bouquet as Riku rushed to get out the door. 

He grinned,“Thanks Dad!”

  
  
“Good luck!” His father shouted, as Riku waved as he stumbled out the door and fell into a trot down the street. 

It was still early enough, so he shouldn’t  _ really  _ be rushing, yet here he was, doing exactly that. He’d chalk it up to work, yeah work, he had to get there early! That’s why he scrambled to find some pebbles along the road and tossed them up at the window. 

It took a moment, maybe two, but then- there she was! Her auburn hair  _ sparkled  _ in the early morning light, she was a princess, brushing her hair behind her ear as she gazed down. Her eyes blinking and a brief furrow forming between her brows before she gave a soft sigh, a kind smile taking its place.

“Good morning Riku.”   


  
“Good morning yourself, Kairi. I uh...I was wondering,” he didn’t usually get flustered. He rubbed the back of his head and continued, “I was wondering if you’d let me walk you to the park today- or wherever you have to go?”

  
  
Her face...did something he couldn’t quite decipher but as she was about to answer another voice spoke.

“Are those for Kairi?” 

Riku managed to hold his startled jump and turned to see Strelitzia. She looked pretty as a flower herself. 

He smiled and nodded, small but sure, “Yeah, I was offering-” he turned back to look up at her, noting her expression was absolutely delighted now! “I was offering accompaniment!”

“Oh, Riku. I am so sorry but, Strelitzia and I were- we had plans this morning already...perhaps...some other time?” 

Riku valiantly kept his smile as he nodded, keeping it prim and pristine as he turned back to Strelitzia, “Would you please hand these off for me?”

  
  
“O-oh,” She carefully took a hold of the bouquet, “Of course- I, where are you going?”

  
  
He forced his smile to brighten, “I’ll head to work early!”

He gave them a faux jovial wave as he turned to walk back down the street, embarrassment coloring his face and creeping down his spine. 

Tonight! Tonight for sure!

\--

It was such a terribly dull life. He could have sighed in dramatics if he wasn’t working so hard! He hadn’t had a break since he’d walked in  _ hours  _ upon hours too early! He was exhausted,he hadn’t slept. Too excited to see Kairi, the sun had just barely risen and here he was, in a shoppe packed with patrons, just- way too many people. Bossy nasty people! Who kept yelling over each other.

He could see through the small windows, past all the bodies, a line wrapping around outside the tiny shoppe...geez...Would he ever get to go home? 

Oh! But then a miracle! His saving grace! Brilliant pink glittering in the sun, she looked like an angel… Riku could have swooned. He smiled bright and brilliant for the very first time today. 

“Kairi! Hello!” He completely ignored the others waiting in line, turning his full attention to her.

She startles and looks at him with a small smile all her own, “Oh- hello Riku! Working hard, I see.” She was trying to head to the back of the line- or at least to wander the shop and see if she could gather her own supplies.    
  
“Of course! Kai-Kairi what’re you doing? Just- hey come on just tell me what you need. It’s what I'm here for.” He tried his own bright smile. He wasn’t  _ quite  _ made for it, but he tried and that’s what counts. 

The other patrons start giving huffs and puffs, Kairi attempting to talk Riku down but he’s adamant, and she doesn’t have much of a choice but to tell him what she needs. 

Her smile is strained, but Riku only sees what he wants- a pretty girl he fancies, smiling at him. “I need…” and he was on the case, zooming about the shop and gathering all that she needed. Stumbling over himself and carefully pushing the other patrons out of the way to get what he needed. 

Kairi did her best to offer apologies and make herself as small as possible as all the other’s ire was directed toward her. She met the shoppe owner’s look of utter disbelief and knew he didn’t blame her. 

Boys were quite silly, afterall.

“Oh! There’s so much here, Kairi. You should let me walk you home! I’ll carry it all!” Riku exclaimed, quite adamant as he gathered up all of her goods even while she tried to ensure that she would be alright- that he didn’t need to fuss over her.

She wouldn’t be surprised at all if he ended up losing his job over actions like this, but she knew a worthless fight when she saw one and only just sighed. She gave a small sheepish smile and led the way out, Riku hot on her heels. 

She hoped her news would get him to stop his foolishness.

“Riku, I-” She started, but Riku cut her off. 

“It’s alright Kairi. Don’t worry! I’m just helping you home that's all! It’s- well it was just a lot of stuff, right? Not that you couldn’t have handled it.” He rambled, and she wasn’t able to get a word in edgewise.

  
  
Oh well...she only had a week more of this, right?   
  
__

“Father...I have been fired...no. Father, I was fired today. No that’s not good either…Father...I got-”

“Fired? I heard.” Riku startles and spins around to see his dad, looking not...really quite impressed with him. “So what happened?”

Riku sighs, “Maybe Donald’s right, maybe I am some pointless, worthless nobody.”

“He said that?” His dad was mad, Riku could clearly see it. It wasn’t often Rei had that tone.

“Well...I mean no, but it isn’t in what you say, it’s how you say it.” 

  
Rei could only sigh as he rested a hand on his son’s head, “I suppose you’re right there...what’re you gonna do next?”

Riku’s shoulders slouched, a clear answer.

“Well, you’ve got time.” he ruffled the silver strands to Riku’s chagrin, “Maybe you could go see your girl.”

  
  
And now there was an idea! It perked Riku up and his dad laughed. He started gathering things up immediately while his father went about doing….whatever it was he did and before long Riku had quite a nice little basket prepared. There was even some expensive champagne his dad had subtly left out on the table as if Riku wouldn’t realize what he was doing.

But it was all well and good, it was sweet really. 

So there he was once more, but at night, tossing little pebbles at Kairi’s window. It took her a bit longer to open it, perhaps drawn into a book.

“Riku..? Wha- what are you doing? I thought...no what is wrong?” She seemed exhausted and he felt a little bad.

“I thought...maybe if you were feeling up to it...well.” He held up the basket and she stared a moment before letting out a sigh. 

“One moment, alright?” He waited patiently while she shut out her light and made it to the back door. She gave him a wane smile and slipped her arm into his offered one.

He led her to a nice little hill with a tree not too far. He dramatically puffed out the blanket and settled it, delighted at her laughter. They spent quite a while just talking- laughing about things.

“Oh I heard about your job...what are you going to do..?” She turned brilliant concerned blue eyes onto him and he could have melted.

Instead he shrugged and leaned back, “I’m not really sure, I’ll find something at least.” 

She hummed and nodded, seemingly pensive over something. 

“Kairi? What’s wrong?”   
  


She gave another one of her soft sighs, “Strelitzia’s going to Radiant Garden to get a ring…”

“Oh, well I know you probably miss her but it shouldn’t be too long until she returns! Within the week- I...wait, a ring?”

Kairi doesn’t seem able to look at him, “She plans to propose on my birthday.”   


  
“O-oh...well I mean...Kairi…”

“I know but- I mean she’s going all the way to Radiant Garden, and I lo-”

“ _ All the way to Radiant Garden- _ ” Riku interrupts her, “That isn’t- Kairi I would go to the ends of the world for you. All the way to Radiant Garden, I would go to whole other worlds and bring back your weight in gold. Furs that come naturally the same as your hair! Exotic animals never before seen on Destiny!” For your hand in marriage I would travel space and time.”

“I….am sorry Riku but.. It is like you said, she will be back within the week and...I intend to say yes.” 

He could have cried right there. His job and the girl he loved all in the same day? He tried to put on a happy face for her, “Well...let’s...let’s just finish this in the spirit of congratulations then! To your engagement…”

She seemed guilty, and he was embarrassed. Silence reigned for a while for them both, looking up at the sky. As if the sky itself could not take the embarrassment, something wonderful happened. Clear as shot light streaked across the sky and Kairi gasped.

“Oh how lovely! A shooting star!” 

Then Riku had an idea, “Kairi.” He turned as she did, meeting her eyes, “If I bring you back that star, would you at least  _ consider  _ my own proposal?” 

If he knew her sighs better, her moods he would be able to read the pure exhaustion in her sigh, the truest sigh of a woman that just wanted to be left alone for a good while. “A week then...If you can get it by my birthday...I will consider it.”

She knew better than he the traveling time of distances, and that star landed at  _ least  _ half a week's journey away if travel was good. She also knew it landed beyond the wall, and Riku had no chance of making it.

Riku though, he did not know these things, all he knew was he had permission, and the woman he loved had given it and determination sparked through him.

__

That determination found him heading toward the wall. After making sure Kairi had safely made it home of course! But he marched on the keeper of the wall like he had business on the opposing side. He didn’t have much to fear or even think about, the keeper was some rickety old man named Mickey, his hood bunched up most of the time to look like two great big circular ears. 

“Ah, ah Rei, you won’t be getting past me a second time, just go on home lad.” Riku blinked. Rei? Second? His dad had passed the wall?

  
  
“It’s Riku, actually, what do you mean a second time? Did my dad go through here?” He questioned the mousey old man. 

“Oh well never you mind, Riku. Just go back on home.” He tried to shoo him and Riku had an idea forming. He was just an old man, right?

“Alright, Sir...ll just...go home…” He turned and took a few steps...

“That’s a good lad...say hello to your father for me.” Mickey had also turned to go back to his post.

Riku spun on his heel and took a run for it, he could surely pass an old man! He pushed on and passed the wall! Only for a stick or staff to hit him in the stomach and knock him back on the side of Destiny. Riku stared up in pure shock at a rather amused Micky.

“On you go.”

Riku had more than just a bruised stomach and ego as he walked home. At least his ego could be put aside as he pondered on the old man’s words. His dad had passed the wall...he had to talk to him about that. 

He made his way inside a bit louder than he would under other circumstances. His dad fell right into his trap, stepping down the stairs a book in his hand.

“Riku? Is that you? How’d it go?” he was clearly distracted.

“You crossed the Wall.” That stopped him, right on the last step.

The father and son stared at each other until Rei sighed. “I suppose it is about time I told you...come with me.”

Riku felt his heart jump in excitement and followed his father up into their attic. 

__

“I met her at a town, in a busy market. She was selling glass flowers…” he laughed as he pulled out a little basket, clearly what Riku had been delivered in, “This was left with you.” 

He handed off a letter, unsealed. Riku stared at it, then his father and took it gingerly. His heart felt a twinge, an ache as he thought of his mother. So he had been born on the other side of the wall…

His eyes scanned the note, tearing up of their own accord. 

_ My dearest Riku,  _

_ Please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will meet some day.  _

_ The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me. I will be thinking of you every day. Always. _

_ Your mother. _

Riku read the letter once, twice and tried not to let the tears fall. 

_ Light this candle, and think of me.  _ **_Only_ ** _ of me.  _

His father had tucked the little glass snowdrop into his lapel and the length of chain had been thoughtlessly put into his pocket as he read the note. He held out the candle, black and pristine. 

“Do you have a light?” His voice was near a whisper but held much excitement. 

Rei patted his pockets and pulled out a lighter, his eyes glistened as he smiled, “Be careful…” 

Riku just smiled and as the candle was lit, he felt his body rush off in a whole other direction- toward his mother. 


	2. Witches and Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family loses another while three brothers seek youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter twoooooo

_ Somewhere, far from Destiny at the top of a great castle a King lay dying.  _

_ He waited for his children to arrive. Four sons left of the 7 he had, and a daughter missing.  _

The sound of heavy boots sounded throughout the castle halls, the second son of the king passed through the doors to his ailing father's rooms, kneeling as he approached the bed. He stood and looked toward his brothers.

“Father I came as quickly as I could,” his voice shifted from polite and respectful to distasteful in a moment as he looked to his brothers, “Saix...Xigbar...Demyx.”

“It is about the matter of succession, of my seven sons, four of you stand here today this is quite a break with tradition, I had 12 brothers-” 

“And you killed them all for the throne before your father, the King even felt poorly,” The blue haired son, Saix interrupted, “you’re strong and courageous.” 

“Most importantly cunning,” The King father said, “Xaldin.” 

Xaldin smiled, “Yes father?”

“Look through the window, tell me what you see.”

Xaldin grinned at his brothers, stifling a laugh as he stepped toward the window in the room. There was nothing before it, no glass or barely even a curtain already pulled aside. It looked more like a balcony. Just a ledge keeping one with bad balance from tipping over the edge.

“I see the kingdom Father, the whole of Stormhearts “

“And?” Xaldin turned to look at his father.

“My kingdom?” He asked hesitantly.

“Maybe,” his father answered, “look up.” 

Unbeknownst to Xaldin, their father cast a look toward his other sons. Meeting Saix’s eye. The blue haired brother walked toward Xaldin and pushed him straight over the edge. The sound of his scream disappearing with the laughter of his father. 

  
  


“Naminé? ‘Miné?” The old King looked toward his nearest son, Demyx. The only thing he would have in common with dear sweet Naminé would be their hair color. Even then Demyx was sandy and she was pure. 

Demyx blinked and shot a glance towards the others, “No father it’s me...your son, Demyx?”

“Oh.” The King said with great disdain, “Where is your sister, Naminé?” 

Xigbar was the one to speak, “Sorry, Father. Nobody has seen Naminé for years now.”

“Saix.” The King looked towards his blue haired son, a look of chastasation mixed with amusement on his face.

“What?” The other two brothers looked to Saix.

“Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir.” The amusement grew stronger as the King grinned.

“Exactly. Why would I waste the time or energy on her, when these two cretins are still alive?” Though his expression didn’t shift there was a touch of amusement in his tone. 

The King’s grin turned more into an expecting smile, “We will resolve this situation in a non-traditional manner.” The King took off the royal ruby from around his neck, the pendant large and glistening. 

He held the chain in his hands and his sons watched as the color leached from the ruby. From the vibrant red to a clear reminiscent of a diamond. As the color faded he released the chain but the necklace hovered as the King spoke once more, “Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby. The one of you that does so, will be the new, rightful King of Stormhearts.” 

As the last word was uttered the King took his final breath, settling into the pillows behind him. Gone.

The three brothers stared at the hovering pendant- their birthright. As they all lunged to grasp it, the pendant took off, glowing bright and shooting out the window where Xaldin plummeted to his demise. The three stared as the necklace seemed to rush out into space itself. 

Which it finds itself doing. Going higher and higher, faster and faster until it brings a star down to Earth with it

  
  


\---

  
  


Somewhere between the Kingdom and Destiny three witches reside. The youngest of the three is outside- staring at the sky when a bright light flashes. This witch's own heart seems to stop in his chest as he watches the flash turn into a bright streak. 

A star is falling. 

Excitement courses through him as he rushes back inside of the worn down mansion he shares with his brothers.

  
  
“Xemnas! Xehanort! Wake up! Now!!” He's frantic as he bangs on the bed frame, startling his brothers awake. 

The elder of them all asked, “What?”

“A star has fallen.” the youngest- Ansem is practically wringing his hands as he stares at his brothers. Imploring them to feel what he is.

The two stare at him for a long moment before a gasp rings through as the pair scramble up. The eldest, Xehanort, scrambles to their cabinets, pulling them open and staring at their cobweb infested pots and cauldrons. 

“Where are the Babylon candles?” 

Xemnas sighs, “You used the last one, Xehanort, 200 years ago don’t you remember?”

Xehanort sighs as Ansem speaks, “Perhaps we can obtain another?”

The elders lips curl into a snarl as he turns on Ansem, “Has your mind become as decrepit as your face? You speak as if these candles are freely available!” 

“No! Of course I simply thought-”

“You would have us searching for a blasted candle while some other witch finds  _ our  _ star. Fool! There is no time to waste, if I must find it on foot then we shall Xemnas, we need more information.” Xehanort looks towards the cages of wild animals.

Xemnas grabs a simple ferret while Ansem grabs the dagger. Without fanfare he stabs the knife into the ferret and slices it open. The three stare down into the entrails. Silence, then a hum.

“If these divinations are correct, the star is about 100 miles away.” Xehanort speaks.

“Four centuries we’ve waited for this.” Ansem speaks, “What hardship is a few more days?”

“Which of us shall go then?” Xemnas asks, “To seek it, and bring it back.”

Without another word the brothers close their eyes and reach into the ferret's body. Or two close their eyes. Xehanort ensures his victory. Seeking the ferret’s heart before closing his eyes once more. 

“I’ve his kidney.” Xemnas.

  
  
“His liver.” Ansem.

“And I’ve his heart.” Xehanort practically coos. 

His brothers don’t look upon him gratefully, more with distaste.

  
  
“You’ll be needing what’s left of the last star.” Ansem says as the three open the box containing what remained. A clever little contraption to prevent any of them from taking the remnants and running. 

“There’s not much left.” Xehanort frowns as he fishes the little bit out, careful to keep it from flying away.

“Soon there will be plenty for us all.” Xemnas reassures with a grin.

The brother’s share a grin as Xehanort swallows the final fragment to the star, reveling in the youth he feels flowing back into his body. He looks to his hands and watches the wrinkles recede, smooth out back into the smooth skin of his youth. This, this is going to be it- they will all be young again soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz let me know what you think////


	3. Traveling by Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku finds the star he'd been thinking of that isn't quite his mother.
> 
> a prince dies by a brother's hand
> 
> a witch begins the hunt

Traveling by candle was...quite different. It certainly was very fast, Riku had never gone faster in his life! He would have to work on landing, unless it was commonplace to ram right in to whoever you were thinking of while traveling! 

He stares down at the brunette below him, “Mother?” 

Riku thought he was looking at a male, but he figured magical candles and a magical world, anything was possible right? Besides, he could always be wrong, this stranger’s brunette locks were quite long and Riku had never met another man that wore it that way. Maybe it was just how it was here? Even his own father tied his hair up. He never just let it hang loose. 

“Oh Mother, I'm so sorry!” He started to scramble off of the figure, “Are you alright?”

The rather petite brunette looked at him as if he had hit his head, “No, no i’m really not- and i’m not your mother, so get off me!” 

  
Riku...should have been expecting that really. He sat up more and stared down, “You’re not my mother?” 

The brunette really was looking at him like he was dumb, “Do I  _ look  _ like your mother? Do I even look like I could  _ be _ a mother?” 

And Riku really took a look at what was now most assuredly a him. He felt a sheepish grin form as he stood, “Yeah, sorry you’re right. Dunno what I was thinking- sorry about that, do you need some help?”

The brunette frowned, which was much more a pout than anything, “You can help by leaving me alone. I think you’ve done enough.” 

Riku raised his hands, “Alright.” He couldn’t deny that he’d done a bit of damage. He turned and began to walk away- to take in exactly where he was and...well it was an odd place. 

Then a realization hit him, he started talking to himself“O-oh..light the candle and think only of...I was I was thinking of my mother and..oh but then Kairi and the star just popped into my head…” He turned and began frantically looking at what was clearly an impact site, He turned to the brunette and crouched near him. “I-im sorry excuse me, uh..sir this might sound strange but you- have you seen a fallen star anywhere?” 

The brunette still had that look like Riku was the simplest of people he’d ever met, “Oh, you're funny.”

“No- really I mean, we’re in a crater this must be where it fell!” He gestured as he spoke before returning his gaze to the brunette. 

“Yeah this is where it fell,” The brunette nodded, eyes bright and tone matching, “if you wanna be real specific, up there is where this weird necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it from the heavens where it was minding its own business!” He gestures up, then points towards the impact zone, “and over there is where it landed, and right  _ here _ is where it got hit by a magical flying brute!” 

Riku stared, really feeling like he was deserving of the look the- wait, “Wait a second you’re the star? You're the star! Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t expect you to be...well a  _ person _ . May I say in advance though- that I am sorry.” 

The brunette tilted his head slightly, brows furrowing, “Sorry for what..?”

“For this.” Riku grabbed the magical chain his father had cut and wrapped it around the star’s wrist, then the other end around his own. “Now if I'm not mistaken I think this means you have to come with me.” He stood and stepped away from the other, weary of him lashing out. “You’re going to be a birthday gift for Kairi, my true love!” 

The star stared at him incredulously before forcing a strained laugh, “Oh of course! Nothing says romance like the gift of a kidnapped, injured guy!” His frown came back and he pulled at his wrist, “I’m not going anywhere with you!” 

Riku frowned as well and hunkered down, yanking the chain back and pulling the star closer. 

It seemed they had already reached a crossroads. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Hundreds of miles away, back at the Castle. The eldest son lingered in the church. He wasn’t praying, Xigbar wasn’t really the type.

“You should be on your way now, Xigbar.” The high bishop pleaded as he walked in, haste behind his steps and fear in his voice. “You must find the royal ruby before your brothers. I should like to see you take the throne. There is no doubt Stormhearts would be better under your rule.” 

“Really?” The voice startles them both but Xigbar only turns with an amused brow raised. “Well that is fascinating. What do you think, Demyx?” 

“Yes indeed~!” Demyx sang as the two came to stand before the Bishop and brother.

“Prince Saix! Demyx! W-well well, I- Now that we are all here, why don’t you both join us for a toast!” The bishop stuttered as he gestured another carrying a tray of goblets. Each prince, as well as the Bishop took a goblet. “To the new King of Stormhearts. Whichever of you fine Princes it may be.” 

Each brother met the other’s eyes and rose their goblets, in unison said “To the new King of Stormhearts.” 

Each raised their goblets and drank. Not even moments later the poor Bishop began to choke. Each brother only stared as seconds later he collapsed upon the dias between them all. Silence reigned as they looked from their goblets to each other, not a word passing their lips as silent suspicions were thrown.    


  
But nothing seemed to happen. Demyx gave a chuckle and a shrug, a relieved look before he too began choking, and he too collapsed on the dais between them.

Saix and Xigbar looked between each other, the shock in Xigbar’s eye was just as alarming as it should be. Though it would have been a grand show, Saix didn’t have the spirit in him to fake his own choking death.

“You killed the bishop bro?” Xigbar said, a quirk to his brow and his grin.

Saix gave a prim shrug, “No, Xigbar, I think you will find you killed the Bishop by drinking out of the wrong cup.” 

It was a bit of a shame Demyx had to die, he was certainly the kindest brother left. But he was also the laziest, so it was no real loss. Not to Xigbar or Saix. “I suggest you leave the quest to me, dear brother.”

  
  
“Oh, not on your life. This is just too fun.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Xehanort hadn’t been so disgusted in centuries. Now that he had his youth once more, and he and his brothers had found something suitable to wear out into public it was like they had been living in squalor, “How have we lived this way all these years?” With an upturned nose and a snap from each hand the dark dirty hole they had called home brightened up- the cobwebs disappeared. 

“While I am away, I expect you to make this place fit for the Kings we are.” He held his hand out while Xemnas slipped on a ring- magic and communication. “When I return with our prize, all of us shall be young again.” Ansem held out a tray of obsidian weapons. Xehanort picked between them all, looking for the perfect one. Upon settling upon a dagger he held his free hand out once more and Xemnas dropped runes in them. 

“Never fear my brothers, I will not fail.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Riku was  _ trying  _ to sleep, but the star he had tied up kept tugging on the chain! “Don’t you  _ ever _ sleep?” He snapped, sitting up and glaring at the brunette.

The star turned around with a frown more like a pout before bringing the chain up to his mouth to chew on it, “Not at night! It may have escaped your notice but that’s when star’s kinda have way better things to do! Like coming out, shining. That sorta thing!”

Riku sat up more, fully on his bottom to stare at the side of the star’s face in irritation, “Yeah, well it may have escaped yours, but you’re not in the sky anymore. Coming out is off the agenda. Shining has been suspended until further notice.” He slowly started to settle back down as he spoke, “Oh, and sleeping during the day is O-U-T!” 

He settled back down, head resting on his jacket as he closed his eyes, “Unless you have some magical ability to sleep while you’re walking.” He let out a little chuckle. It’d be so useful if he could.

The star huffed and dropped his hands back into his lap before shifting, probably looking at Riku who stubbornly kept his eyes closed, “Has it not made it through your thick head yet? I'm not  _ walking  _ anywhere.”

  
  
Riku sighed and sat up, moving to stand, “Fine. Sit in a crater. I’ve had enough of you anyway. You know, I  _ was  _ going to put you back into the sky once I'd brought you to my Kairi. But clearly you’d rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere.”

The star laughed wryly and gestured grandly, “And how did you plan to get me back to the sky?”

Riku hid a grin, “I’ve found,” he said as he pulled a small black cylinder from his pocket, turning toward the star, “the fastest way to travel is by candlelight.”

The star turned and his face just  _ lit up _ . It almost took Riku off guard. He hadn’t seen him smile yet.. “You’ve got a Babylon candle!”

Grin fully on his face, “Yeah, I've got a bubbling candle.”

The star snorted, amusement twisting his face, “Babylon.”

  
  
Riku rose a brow, “That’s what I said.”

“You said bubbling!”

Riku ignored him, “Anyways I was gonna give you what's left of it to you.” He tossed the candle up a bit and caught it.

“W-well that barely has one use left!” he was back to pouting.

Riku’s brows furrowed with irritation, “Then you should be grateful I'm not using it now to take you back to Kairi. Unless you have a better way of getting yourself home oh mighty star.”

The star looked away before sighing and throwing his chained arm up, “Fine! Help me up…” 

Riku hid his grin as he helped the slight star to his feet.


	4. You will not see the star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xehanort invokes a little magic for some help, and makes a new "Friend"
> 
> Riku and Sora bicker
> 
> Saix roots out a traitor

Xeha had been traveling for awhile, and just as he was about to get impatient he came across a little house with nowhere near. He heard a mother yelling at her son to get a certain amount for a goat to sell and Xeha grinned as the lad turned, he offered the exact amount the mother had screamed for the little goat.

The lad looked startled and he blinked, glancing to the side and seeing a little cart, “Oh.” He chuckled, “I think he’s a bit small to pull your cart.”

  
  
Xeha’s eyes widened, a mockery of shock as he looked towards the cart, “You’re quite right.” a menacing aura overtook him and a grin crossed his face. He took a step toward the lad. Then another. And another after that. He raised a hand and touched his forehead.

The lad began to shrink until he too became goat sized.

And goat shaped.

Xeha grinned at the pair of goats, “That’s much better.” 

He looked toward his hand and saw the youth being sucked and he grimaced. “Ugh.” He wasted no time in hitching the cart to both the goats, whipping them and beginning off down the road as a mother called for her son behind him.

\---

At the same moment, in various parts of the land, The Princely brothers raced on. Saix with a small entourage and Xigbar alone with a carriage. Both toward their destiny while Riku and the hobbling, limping star, name still unknown, trudged across the hills toward the Wall. 

As they all raced towards their destiny, Xeha and his shiny new cart and pair of goats came across another little caravan, colored bright yellow with a wispy blonde, antennae like strands of hair standing straight while the rest remained slicked back. 

The blonde was cooking something, a rat perhaps? She noticed the stranger approaching and cowered, a clear difference from her bored expression before, “Who goes there?” She put a weakness to her voice Xehanort didn’t believe for a second, “What do you want with me? A poor young flower-”

“Oh do shut up. I know what you are.” Xehanort stepped up to the other side of the fire, amusement in his golden eyes. “I swear by the ordinances of the organization we both belong, that I mean you no harm on this day. I wish to share your meal.”

The blonde straightened, a cocky glint to her eye as she looked the other up and down before shrugging with a grin, “Well one can never be too careful~ Sit ll get you a seat.” she raised a hand and made a rather rude gesture. A small bird on a small post flew and shifted to a still small woman with blonde hair. 

The small blonde brought a small stool and settled it aside the fire, “Anything else?” she bravely faced her captor.

The witchy Blonde grinned a nasty little grin, “Nope~!” and with a snap of her fingers the little woman was once more a little bird. “What’s it to be? Heads...or tails?” She whacked a stick on each end of her spit, and Xeha could clearly see it was a rabbit she was eating. 

With a smile he spoke “Heads.”

The woman grinned and once the rabbit was cooked, set it onto a board and chopped it clean in two with one strike,  “So stranger. Where are you headed on this fine day?” She asked after the meal had begun.

“I seek a fallen star. It fell not too far from here. And when I find them I intend to cut out their heart while it still beats with my great knife. And the glory of our youth will be restored” though his tone was light and conversational in the beginning, it and his expression began to shift. He hadn’t meant to say that. Not at all.

The blonde laughed while he began to look through his plate, Fallen star? That’s the best news I've had in ages. I could do with losing a few years. So whereabouts did you-”

Xehanort threw the plate, a growl rippling from his throat, “Limbus grass? You dare to steal truth from my lips by feeding me limbus grass?! Do you have any idea, how big a mistake you’ve made,  _ Larxene?”  _

That startled the blonde and her brows came together, “How do you- who are you?~” 

“Look again.” he growled. His eyes seemed to glow and Larxene gasped, falling to her knees.

“I shall not seek the star, your dark majesty. I swear!”

Xehanort grinned, vicious and vengeful, “Seek all you wish,” he held out a hand and green flared as a spell was cast, the winds began to howl “you shall not see the star, touch it, smell or hear it. You will not perceive them even should they stand before you.” 

As the spell finished, his once youthful hand lost it’s glow, returning to the aged spotty limb he had once possessed. He growled and looked once more to the blonde, “Pray you never meet me again Larxene

\---

“Okay! So lemme get this straight! You know where you’re going because- and I quote! ‘ _ I just do!’?” _

Riku sighed, “I do though! I don’t know why but I do! Maybe it’s my love for Kairi guiding me home.” he sighed once more, “Sohora, whether you like it or not-”

“Sora! My name is Sora! So...how many times do I have to- ugh!” he sighed, frustration clear, “Ow- would you- ow would you please slow down!?” 

Riku was going to sigh himself into old age, “Yes, yes North okay? We’re going north and the Wall is North. And if you look up in the sky you- even during the day you can see the… the evening star. That’s so weird!” 

Sora rolled his eyes and started to hobble away, “That’s funny. Hilarious. Truly. My sides are splitting.”

“No I'm being serious,” he looked up to the sky and gestured before realization dawned, “W-wait that- that was you?! Really?”

Let it be said Riku didn’t like that he was basically kidnapping a person, but he had made a promise and he intended to deliver. It absolutely didn’t help that Sora he was dragging along kept lagging and now he was pulling? Even though he had already agreed to help! What kind of nerve? Riku turned to watch as the star scuttled over to a tree, hunkering down to lean against it. 

Riku sputtered, “What hey no no what’re you doing?”

Sora looked at him like he was truly missing a few lights, “What’s it look like I'm doing? I’m sitting down… Im tired.”

A frantic energy began to fill Riku, “Please don’t do this again. We can’t stop now, come on! We said we’d stop at the next village to eat and rest!” He gave the chain a tug.

Sora let out a sound near a whine and tugged his hands back, his eyes glistened in the moonlight, “Come on Riku! It’s midday! I never stay up this late!! I’m exhausted! I never stay up this late. I can’t!” 

Let it also be said Riku was a pushover, and the other’s tone, the near break to his voice with those tear filled eyes broke whatever resolve he had. He gave a sigh and began circling the tree, “Alright..okay I’ll go ahead and get some food and stuff...you just…” he wrapped the chain around the entire truck of the tree, watching as it tied itself firmly, not a single line from forming, “stay put.”

The star glared up at him, but it was as effective as an angry kitten really. He lifted his still chained hands, the chain jostling, “Where am I supposed to go.”

“Right…” he opened his mouth and snapped it shut, turning off to resume the walk alone. 

\---

Meanwhile, the waves lap behind Saix as he stands in a crowd of ice, awaiting his men to bring a man known for runes. The Soothsayer.

He stares out at the waves as the wind whips his hair, listening to the footsteps behind him.

“Your highness, the soothsayer as you requested.” 

Saix does not turn to see them. At least not yet, “South, you said. South we went. Still no stone. Do you now propose we start swimming?”

“Sire...Imerely relayed what the runes have told me…” the Soothsayer’s voice is full of panic and it disgusts Saix to his core. He does not let it show. “I can do no more…”

Saix’s jaw clenches and he takes a moment to relax, “Well consult them again.” 

He waits a moment, “Wait.” he turns, raising a hand, “Before we seek the stone. I have a question.” He steps up to the little pit of ice, “Am I the seventh son?”

He watches the soothsayer shake the runes and drop them in the ice. Watches what they do. 

“Yes.”

“Another question. Is my favorite color blue?” he watches as the soothsayer repeats, and the runes end up the same- markings up.

“Yes.”

“Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?” The soothsayer shakes, and tosses. The rune markings are face down. “What does that mean?”

“That means no…”

A malicious glint enters the Prince’s eye, “Good. Throw them again. This time throw them high.” He awaits the man to do as he bids, watching the fear on his face as he follows orders. As the man tosses them, Saix asks his final question, “Do you work for my brother.”

They both watch the runes fall. It’s almost slow motion as they tumble into the little ice crevice. 

Rune markings up.

The prince does not waste a second. Dagger drawn and in the flesh of the soothsayer. The man’s body hits the sand and Saix takes the runes into his own, staring emotionlessly forward, “So, do we continue West?”

He tosses the runes as another does the same miles away, for a very different purpose.

\---

  
  


Riku had been gone for  _ hours _ . Sora woke and the sun had fallen and he was  _ stuck  _ and he was  _ bored  _ and then a branch snapped and now he was  _ scared.  _ His heart raced as he looked around, “Riku?” he called, curious and wary.

More branches began to snap and the sound of night creatures hooted and hollered and Sora jumped, pushing further back against the tree, “Who’s there?!” he cried, jerking at every sound of the wild, every flap of a wing or chirp of a cricket. “Riku is that you?! It’s not funny okay! I’m sorry I got tired, please stop and come out!”

Still nothing but he knew he was being watched. “Riku!” 

Then he heard a heavy exhale and feet, he turned before finally relaxing, a relieved breath leaving him. A laugh fell from his lips as he smiled at the Unicorn approaching him. He leaned forward, reaching out a hand, gently coaxing it forward. He let out a soft giggle as the unicorn snuffled his hand, it’s muzzle soft and wet. He beamed up at the great white beast and stared in shock as it used its horn to break the magical chain keeping him locked in place.

His smile widened and he breathed in awe. It took a moment to stand but he did and gently wrapped his arms around the beast's neck, “Thank you so much.” The horse breathed once more and Sora knew it intended to help. It laid down completely so as to make it easier for the small star to pull himself onto it’s back. He ran his fingers through the horse's mane and pressed a kiss between its ears. He let the creature lead him- it had to know where it was going, he just rested against its great neck and pet through its hair.

\---

Xehanort was at a crossroads.

Literally. 

He looked down both roads, glared at his runes and eventually determined it was time to call for help. He raised a hand and rubbed a great topaz stone upon his finger, appearing before his brothers in a magic mirror.

“Be careful how much magic you use and how you use your powers brother, it is beginning to show” Xemnas’s deep baritone spoke.

Xehanort rose each arm as he spoke, “A goat and a small enchantment. Hardly extravagant.” 

“Even the ring will take its toll. It’s better if you called on us only in dire need.” Ansem spoke up.

“And use your runes to locate the star yourself.” Xemnas finished.

“I used them, and it should be here! But now they are just telling me gibberish.” 

The brothers at home both sighed before going to pick a creature. The animals in cages all felt the shift in energy and began to pace. Xemnas pulled out an alligator, dragging it to their table. They lifted the reptile to the table and sunk their knives deep in tandem as the other lucky animals screamed.

They paid it no mind as they dug their hands into the creature's body, reading the future with its entrails

“You must stay where you are my brother,” Ansem spoke, holding something small and squiggly that Xehanort could not make out. “He is coming to you.” Finally, even a determination of what to call the little star.

“But you must be careful, Xeha,” Xemnas spoke next, head and hands still in the intestines, "delicacy is needed. Misery has drained him. He's barely shining.” his voice held disgust.

“Set a trap for him, a trap that will ensure his heart is glowing before you take it from his chest.” Ansem feels a smile curl his lips as he looks to his elder brother.

Xehanort returned the smile.

As the witch begins his plot by setting a wonderful trap, Riku returns to the tree to find Sora gone. He’s surprised, much more than he should be really but that was a  _ magic chain! _

Seeing nothing else to do, he sits in the spot that Sora had vacated,

And pouts.

Xehanort's plan involves a quick enchantment, whispered words and two goats become human. But it isn’t quite right. He stares at the boy he had made a goat, before enchanting said boy into the body of a woman. He’s confused, but not appalled. He liked women after all, surely he could look at himself.

Next Xehanort took his new ‘family’ to the opposite side of the road, and turned his little cart into a great, warm inn, with a stable and all. His magic coursed through the newly built Inn, filling it with anything and everything a weary heart would desire all the while falling into the character he would portray when his star arrived. He stepped inside his new makeshift family in tow. 

A grin spread on his face as he looked it over, turning his glass dagger over in his hand, the tip twisting on a finger. He turns to the once-goat. 

“You will be Dusk, our father and you will be my sister, though your name I care not to pick. Make sure everything is ready for our guests, and I may yet let you live.” Though his words were dark, his tone was pleasant and neither the once man nor once goat seemed to mind and did as they were told.

All as thunder rumbled in the distance, with the promise of a miserable night ahead. All the better planning to pamper his star to brightness.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what yall think! You can find my artist here!  
> https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder?s=20
> 
> (and the picture post ///// have a sneaky peek early on!)  
> https://twitter.com/thefauxsynder/status/1371536684643323904?s=21


End file.
